En lo profundo del bosque
by GoAskEmily
Summary: Nunca pensé que 10 años de diferencia representaran algo para nosotros. Lamentablemente, el resto de mundo pensaba muy distinto. La presión terminó por consumirme. Y el amor…fue lo último que importó. Te amo, a pesar de todo, Edward, donde quiera que estés…sin mí.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o*

**Prólogo**

La edad y el tiempo siempre me parecieron algo relativo. Las diferencias que surgían a partir de éstos, no eran más que cuestiones humanas; límites autoimpuestos por nosotros mismos.

Nunca pensé que 10 años de diferencia representaran algo para nosotros. Lamentablemente, el resto de mundo pensaba muy distinto.

La casualidad me hizo conocerlo y sí, contradictoriamente a todo lo que yo predicaba, el tiempo me hizo enamorarme de él sin medida.

Tantos límites, tantos problemas; tantas personas inmiscuidas en una relación.

La presión terminó por consumirme. Y el amor…fue lo último que importó.

Te amo, a pesar de todo, Edward, donde quiera que estés…sin mí.

A ver qué tal les parece esta historia. Son nuevita en fanfiction como escritora, pero llevo mucho tiempo leyendo las fantásticas creaciones que hay aquí.

Emily :)


	2. Mi vida antes de ti

El viento golpeaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles; me mantenían distraída. Odiaba la clase de matemáticas, casi como el 100% de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Esperaba tener unos momentos libres en el cambio de hora.

Acaba de entrar al bachillerato. Me sentía nerviosa, pero nada iba a detenerme. La escuela secundaria siempre fue un infierno. Es lo que siempre le decía a mi madre: los niños son más hirientes de lo que ellos creen. Trata que aquello no me afectara…mas no funcionó, al menos no lo suficiente. Entre a mi nueva escuela sintiéndome aún un bicho raro.

Había entablado conversación el día anterior con una chica simpática. Igual…bueno, no, no igual que yo, pero igualmente callada: Angela. Ella se encontraba entusiasmada por esta nueva etapa. Me contaba acerca de su familia, y sus hermanos. También sobre cómo esperaba encontrar el amor de su vida en la prepa. Bah! Jajaja cómo vamos a encontrar al nuestro "amor de la vida" aquí. Para donde quiera que volteo veo caras raras y poco amigables. En fin, yo la escuché con atención. Me gusta escuchar a la gente y dicen que se me da bien…quizá por eso he considerado estudiar psicología..pero es sólo una consideración. Apenas tengo 16 años, en cualquier momento puedo cambiar de opinión.

Cuando la clase de matemáticas finalmente concluye, Angela me jala del brazo para dirigirnos a la siguiente materia. Oh sí, veamos, Física. Genial. Mátenme ahora.

-Te presentaré a una chica que conocí en el auditorio, en la semana de servicios de salud y demás, la recuerdas?-me dijo una muy animada Angela.

-Sí, aquella en la que estudiantes de universidad me metieron las manos en la boca con sus pulcros guantecillos blancos?, sí, la recuerdo. Desafortunadamente- le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ay, vamos, no seas así de apática, Bella. Verás que cuando conozcas a esta chica, te darás cuenta de lo genial que es. Confía en mí.

-Está bien, está bien, te parece esta sonrisa…o, esta otra?- hice un par de muecas para pasar el mal rato- Angela se rio y continúo caminando.

-Eres muy rara, Bella, pero creo que por eso me caes tan bien.

-Supongo que..gracias?- le medio sonreí. No era la primera vez que me decían que era una rara. Ya lo tomaba como un bonito apelativo más. Es decir, de eso a como me llamaban en la secundaria, creo que me quedo con rara.

Llegamos al laboratorio de Física. Aquella materia aterradora. No son buena con los números. No me importa que la física esté en todas partes. Siempre lanzaré maldiciones a aquel que estuvo taaan aburrido como para inventar algo así de turtuoso. En fin.

Angela me jaló con fuerza y me llevo a una de las mesas del aula. Una de las más alejadas del pizarrón. Al menos. Sentada en ésta, había una chica de largo cabello negro. Tenía una pinta todavía más rara que la mía. Eso es exagerar. Aunque, la verdad, yo no me esmeraba mucho en mi arreglo, al menos no tanto como esa chica. Era más bien de las que preferían usar algo cómodo y holgado sin importar la circunstancia.

-Mira, Bella, ella es Tanya. A que su ropa está hermosaaaa. A mí jamás me dejarían vestirme así, te envidio muchísimo, pero, claro, no creas que con malicia. Algún día, yo lo sé, podré ponerme algo similar- mientras decía esto levantaba su puño en el aire, como si estuviera emitiendo una proclama. Lucía graciosa, pero contuve mi risa. No sabía si eso le molestaría.

-Hola, Bella, mucho gusto. – me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era una chica muy linda. A pesar de su cabello negro, sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul. Punto menos para mí. Siempre he tenido los ojos del color más inexpresivo que se le ocurrió a la naturaleza: café. Incluso el negro te dice algo, no sé: odio al mundo, estoy deprimido o se murió mi abuelo. Qué se yo. En fin, después de un tiempo dejé de prestarle atención a ese detalle, no es como si me preocupara de que alguien viera mis monótonos ojos.

-Hey, qué tal. Cómo te ha ido en este pequeño vórtice de desastre- mientras le decía eso señalé a los pequeños conglomerados de personas que estaban en todo el salón, supongo que eran los pequeños grupos de nuevos amigos.

-Créanlo o no, muy bien, he encontrado chicos muy simpáticos por aquí, pero…-justo cuando Tanya estaba por continuar, el profesor entro al aula. No. Próxima dos horas de tortura. Puse mi mejor cara de guerrera y me dispuse a intentar entender lo que el profesor anotaba. Bueno, al menos en la segunda semana de clases no dejan tantos deberes. Francamente, no pensaba desgastar mis tardes leyendo física. Prefería hacer las tareas de Biología a..eso de los vectores, y…los vectores, y lo único que entiendo son los vectores.

El día terminó, y me encaminé a mi camioneta roja para ir a casa. Tenía que preparar la cena antes de que llegara papá del trabajo. Mi madre seguro andaría por ahí con sus amigas y llegaría tarde.

-Bella!, te vas tan pronto?, no vas con nosotras a tomar algo?-me preguntó Angela desde lejos. Atrás, se encontraba Tanya recargada en un bonito coche azulado.

-Lo siento, debo llegar a cocinar la cena. Quizá en la próxima ocasión no se libren de mí- terminé con una sonrisa y me monté a la camioneta. Iba pensando en mis nuevas compañeras. Al menos ya tenía con quien hablar o con quien ocultarme después de hacer el ridículo en clase de deportes. No tengo equilibrio. Nada, es nulo. Tengo dos piernas y dos brazos izquierdos. Aunque eso sea biológicamente imposible, pero hey! Llevémoslo a un extremo. En realidad no tenía nada, nada nada de equilibrio. Ni siquiera cuando caminaba. Me he caído tantas veces de las escaleras, que estamos a nada de tener una íntima relación.

En fin. Cociné lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Arroz con carne asada. Papá estaba acostumbrado a la comida con mucha grasa, pero eso no ocurría cuando yo estaba al mando de la merienda. Oh no. De mí dependía que dejara de comer esas cosas tan asquerosas.

Estaba por terminar de lavar los utensilios que empleé para la cena, cuando escuché un coche…seguro era papá. Mi padre era Jefe de policía, en nuestro pequeño pueblito alejado del mundo.

Cuando escuché mucho ruido y pasos apresurados me dí cuenta de que, sí, era mi padre. Siempre tan ruidoso.

-Bella, hija, huele muy bien, qué cocinas? Acaso son hamburguesas? Huele a carne. Mmm- se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba a revisar las ollas.

-No, sabes que conmigo no comerás esas cosas. Anda, ve a lavarte y serviré todo- hizo una mueca de decepción y se encaminó al baño de la planta baja. Suspiré. La rutina de todos los días.

Serví los platos y los coloqué en la pequeña mesa que teníamos en la cocina. Papá se sentó y comenzó a preguntarme sobre la escuela. La verdad era que no tenía mucho que decirle. Además de que se preparara para recibir malas calificaciones en todas esas materias que eran mi talón de Aquiles. Como..sí, FÍSICA. Él sólo rio y me dijo que yo sabría como resolverlo. Bueno, apreciaba su confianza en mi cerebro. Al menos alguien, yo no, creía en él.

Terminamos de cenar y subí a mi alcoba. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada. Y cuando estaba por quedarme dormida, recordé que tenía aún mucho por hacer. Ordené mis útiles, me di un baño y cepillé mi complicado cabello. Pensaba, otra vez, en mi nueva rutina. Probablemente iba a hacer las mismas cosas por los próximos tres años de bachillerato. Escuela, cocinar, comer, tarea, bañarse, dormir…y despertar.

Esa noche, mientras comenzaba a caer en el sueño, no imaginé lo alejados que estaban mis pensamientos de la realidad.

Esos tres años de preparatoria serían todo…menos rutinarios.


	3. Mi vida antes de ti EPOV

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o* **

**Canción para este capítulo: _Drive_, Incubus **

**EPOV**

Ajusté una vez más las cuerdas de la guitarra, para lograr el tono adecuado. Pasé suavemente mis dedos sobre ellas y salió la nota afinada. Proseguí a conectar todas las cosas que necesitaría para el evento de esta noche. Estábamos a escasas dos horas de presentarnos.

Con los años, los nervios se habían esfumado. Quizá cuando aún era un crío me aterraba la multitud con sus ojos llenos de juicios. Ahora no. Me encargaba, simplemente, de tocar con todo el cuerpo. Entregándome a la música. Mi mayor pasión.

Podía escuchar el barullo detrás de la cortina. Este era un club peculiar. Parecía más teatro que otra cosa, pero agradecía que nos apoyaran para seguir dando a conocer nuestra música. Sí, el nombre de mi banda no es del todo creativo: Spin. Pero en aquellos días teníamos el cerebro demasiado seco de tanto estar componiendo. Mis amigos, casi hermanos, Jasper y Emmett eran los otros integrantes del grupo. Emmett se encargaba del bajo; Jasper de la batería. Y yo, intentaba cantar y tocar la guitarra. No me consideraba un virtuoso, mas trataba de hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

-Hermano, entonces el set list queda así? Para colocar la hoja debajo, ya sabes que luego se me olvida y soy un lío- me decía Emmett mientras pegaba la hoja de papel donde estaba el orden de las canciones en el suelo frente a donde el tocaría.

-Pues, eso creo, al menos de que ustedes quieran añadir alguna otra. De cualquier forma sólo estaremos tocando por media hora. Espero que esta vez la multitud nos reciba mejor- recordé nuestra última presentación y lo mucho que me dolió cuando un grupo de metaleros me arrojaron botellas. Un poco más a la izquierda y me habrían partido la cabeza. En fin.

-Nos irá bien, ya verás. En unas semanas tocaremos en Forks. Allá tenemos más seguidores porque nos conoces. Y, ahora que lo pienso, no estamos tan lejos de allí. Seguro habrán venido algunas de las chicas que siempre van a nuestros conciertos. Seguro Tanya asistió, de eso estoy seguro. No te quita los ojos de encima, Eddie, eres un pillo- Jasper movió sus cejas de modo sugerente.

-Por dios, es una niña de…cuántos, 17 años? Ya estoy grandecito, como para andar jugando al niñero. – Tanya era una de las chicas que más apoyaba nuestra banda, era linda. En verdad lo era, no sólo en cuanto a su forma de ser, sino que realmente era bella. Tenía un largo cabello negro, piel muy blanca y ojos azules. Profundos. Destacaba siempre en cualquier lugar. Había salido algunas veces con ella, puesto que andaba muy metida en los círculos sociales que yo frecuentaba. No parecía una niña de 17 años, mas yo no podía olvidar que era una menor de edad, hermosa, pero menor de edad.

-Venga ya, de todas maneras vendrá tu hermana, verdad Jasper? Tiene mucho que no la veo- exclamó Emmett con ojos soñadores. Rosalie siempre le había gustado, pero ella estaba concentrada en sus estudios y difícilmente le prestaba atención a las niñerías de Emmett, porque él, precisamente, era como un niño grandote: divertido, lleno de ocurrencias y siempre con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara.

-Sí, me dijo que vendría y que traería a algunas de sus amigas, pero no lo sé. A veces tiene muchas cosas que estudiar, Emmett. Así que mejor no te hagas ilusiones- le dijo Jasper. Emmett hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras suspiraba. Creo que algo se traían ya entre manos él y Rosalie, pero no decía nada al respecto.

Después de hacer una prueba de sonido y arreglarlo todo, estábamos listos para salir a cantar. Uno de los encargados del lugar nos avisó que faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la función.

-Venga, entonces, comenzaremos con este cover y después tocaremos algunas nuestras. Creo que a lo mejor nos prestarán mayor atención, en un inicio, si escuchan una canción que conocen. Al menos eso espero- en verdad esperaba que todo funcionara esta noche.

-Bien, a mí me parece perfecto. Venga chicos! A por esas nenas!- Dijo Emmett entusiasmado, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en su lugar.

El telón comenzó a subir y con ello mi adrenalina. Coloqué la plumilla cerca de las cuerdas, y mis dedos en posición para tocar la primera nota de la canción. Y la música dio inicio:

"_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear__  
__And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear__  
__Take the wheel and steer__It's driven me before__  
__And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal__  
__But lately I am beginning to find__  
__That I should be the one behind the wheel…"_

Las primeras notas de Drive, salieron de mi guitarra con facilidad. La letra siempre me había gustado. Aunque quizá en este momento se encontraba muy alejada de mi realidad. Seguí tocando y entre la multitud pude ver a algunas personas cantando e incluso con una sonrisa. Al menos había aceptado con la elección.

En un extremo del lugar se hallaba Tanya. No tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado entrar. Este lugar sólo admitía a mayores de edad. En fin, supongo que se arregló para aparentar más años. Lucía linda. Sus párpados estaban maquillados de un profundo color negro que contrastaba con sus claros ojos azules. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba, esbozó una sonrisa y me saludó con una de sus manos. Le sonreí mientras seguía cantando. En verdad apreciaba que ella siempre nos apoyara de ese modo.

La velada se pasó muy rápido y, afortunadamente, ninguna botella voló esta vez sobre mi cabeza. Recogimos nuestros instrumentos y los dejamos en el vestidor. Decidimos salir por unos tragos para festejar. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, tenía a Tanya anclada a mi cuello.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, Edward, muchas felicidades!; Emmett, me encantó ese solo de bajo. Esa canción es nueva verdad?, Jas, tú también estuviste increíble, por qué no me dijeron de las nuevas canciones? Todas estuvieron fantásticas. Me encantó la canción con la que abrieron. Edward me gustó muchísimo cómo cantaste esta noche…-

-Ey,ey, ey, toma aire, preciosa, te nos vas a ahogar- le dijo Emmett mientras le daba un sorbo a la espuma de su cerveza.

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné mucho. Hoy todo marchó bien, eh? No pasó nada extraño como en el otro club- mientras decía todo esto sonreía ampliamente.

-Por cierto, hablando del club anterior, cómo es que entraste aquí, Tanya, eres menor de edad. Tus padres al menos saben dónde estás?- le pregunté, y conforme me escuchaba su rostro se ensombreció.

-Yo hago todo lo necesario para estar en donde DEBO estar. No sabía que te molestara mi presencia, Edward- la última frase la dijo mucho más apagada.

-No, no. No me malinterpretes. Sabes que me gusta que vengas a vernos, pero es muy tarde, estás lejos de tu casa y, en primera, no debieron dejarte entrar. Estás muy chica para estos lugares de mala muerte.

-Pensé que podía, no sé, regresarme con ustedes en la camioneta. No es problema, cierto, Jasper?- esta vez tomó a Jasper del brazo. Ellos vivían en la misma calle, así que era común que Tanya se regresara con nosotros cuando los eventos eran alejados de casa. La verdad es que era una muchacha intrépida y, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que me sentía halagado con todo lo que hacía para llegar a nuestras presentaciones.

-Sabes que no lo hay, sólo espero que tus padres sepan dónde estás, Tanya, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.-Jasper parecía más su padre, que su vecino cuando le decía esas cosas. Sí, esas cosas se las repetía cada ocasión que Tanya se escapaba.

-Claro que lo saben. Además, les dije que iría contigo, así que se tranquilizaron- finalizó con una linda y triunfal sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero no beberás nada, además de agua- le dije con una sonrisa burlona que ella respondió alegremente. Pude sentir como por debajo de la mesa en que estábamos sentados ella tomaba mi mano.

-No lo haré, Edward, te lo prometo- se recargó sobre mi hombro.

-Y Emmett?-preguntó Jasper

-Seguro anda conquistando por ahí, ya sabes cómo es- Jasper no me hizo mucho caso e inmediatamente enunció- Tampoco veo a Rosalie por ninguna parte

-Ey, relájate, y disfruta la noche- seguro la persiguió o ella esta oculta para evitar que Emmett la moleste. Anda, brinda conmigo- levanté mi vaso y lo choqué con el suyo.

Tanya seguía recargada sobre mí y comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se acomodó hasta que cayó rendida. Seguro se había levantado temprano para ir a la escuela. En fin.

-Esa niña está enamorada de ti, Edward- dijo seriamente Jasper.

-No creo, quizá sólo está encaprichada con la idea de salir con un "rockstar" creo que puso sus ojos en el lugar equivocado. Soy todo menos una estrella de rock- finalicé con un tono amargo. Llevábamos años esforzándonos, años realmente complicados. En diferentes momentos pensé en dejarlo todo y continuar con mis estudios en la universidad, pero siempre la música volvía a atraparme. Mis padres…simplemente guardaban la distancia. Desde que me fui de casa mantenía la comunicación con ellos de modo escaso. Mi madre siempre me buscaba cuando podía. Iba a mi departamento y me llevaba un poco de comida. Se lo agradecía eternamente mi estómago, porque a veces pasaba un buen tiempo sin comer algo decente, pero no me gustaba ver su rostro lleno de tristeza cada vez que me visitaba. Y mi padre…sólo he cruzado algunas palabras con él. Supongo que era inevitable que la relación terminara así. Nunca estuvo completamente de acuerdo con que yo me dedicara a la música, mas no pensaba dedicarme durante años a estudiar algo que a fin de cuentas no me llenaba.

Emmett reapareció evidentemente molestó. Tomó su cerveza y se la bebió de un solo trago.

-Las mujeres están locas. Recuérdenme eso la próxima vez, hermanos, recuérdenmelo- tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente enrojecida.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- le dijo Jasper exasperado

-Nada, ahora sí no tengo idea de lo que hice- me sorprendió que lo último lo dijo realmente entristecido.

Cuando me di la vuelta, pude ver a Rosalie saliendo del baño de mujeres. Aparentemente normal, pero sus ojos estaban rojos. Lo más seguro es que estos dos habían peleado. Emmett normalmente era un ligón, pero con Rosalie todo parecía distinto. Casi nunca la mencionaba y cuando ella salía a la plática, pretendía mirar hacía otra parte. Por ello también me sorprendió que le preguntara a Jasper tan abiertamente sobre ella.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, esa niña está cayéndose de dormida- dijo Emmett mientras señalaba a Tanya que estaba desmadejada sobre mí.

-Sí, mejor vámonos. Ustedes suban las cosas a la camioneta, veré si puedo despertarla

-Vale- ambos se fueron tras el escenario.

-Tanya, hey, Tanya. Despierta, es hora de que nos vayamos y no te puedo cargar a ti y a mi guitarra- sólo se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Tendría que llevarla cargando. Pasé mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas para levantarla. Y me encaminé al estacionamiento. Ahí ya estaba Jasper y Emmett guardando todo. Le pedí a Jasper que abriera la puerta delantera para dejar acostada a Tanya. La coloqué con suavidad sobre al asiento y pasé el cinturón sobre su estómago.

Una vez todo dentro de la camioneta, Jasper comenzó a conducir. Yo me senté en la parte de atrás con un muy callado Emmett. Él simplemente se quedó viendo por la ventana. Así que mejor cerré los ojos y esperé a llegar a mi departamento.

La canción que tocan los chicos es Drive, de Incubus.

Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capitulines.

Emily :)


	4. Una no tan mala noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o* **

**BPOV**

Era la tercera vez que Tanya cabeceaba y casi caía dormida sobre su cuaderno.

-Tanya, tanya, si te ve el loco te va a sacar del salón y ve tú a saber qué más haga, despierta- le decía lo suficientemente bajo como para que el profesor de Historia no me escuchara. Sacudí su brazo suavemente, hasta que pegó un brinco y medio se recuperó.

-Lo lamentó, ayer me acosté tarde- sus ojos estaban aún adormilados .

-En la hora libre iremos por un café, para que despiertes- le dijo Angela sonriente.

La clase estaba interesante, pero supongo que habiendo dormido tan poco la Revolución Francesa era lo último importante.

Fuimos por el dichoso café y yo, la verdad tengo una debilidad por los dulces, así que me compré una enorme dona cubierta de glaseado. Mientras comía como si no hubiera un mañana, Tanya nos relataba lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-En serio, algún día me tienen que acompañar a verlos. Edward cantó tan bien ayer y se veía tan guapo. Tendrán una presentación pronto en Forks. Podemos decir que tenemos…no sé, un trabajo en equipos, se quedan en mi casa a dormir. Así vamos a verlos! Jasper es mi vecino, así que el transporte de regreso no es un problema, yo siempre me regreso con él- hablaba de manera eufórica mientras relataba toda su travesía. La verdad es que yo seguía más concentrada en mi dona que en lo que decía, pero pues me gustaba la música y pues, no veía nada mal el conocer a una nueva banda que, además, era de chicos de nuestro mini pueblo.

-Oh, sí, yo me apunto!, tú qué dices, Bella?- me preguntó Angela y después le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-No veo por qué no. Cuándo será aquella presentación?- le pregunté a Tanya.

-Es dentro de unos meses; por el momento tocarán en otros lugares, pero son muy lejos, no las van a dejar- lo último lo dijo de manera extraña, cómo si realmente no quisiera que fuéramos a las otras presentaciones. Lo dejé pasar, ni siquiera conocía la dichosa banda.

-Debemos ir preparando nuestros atuendos. Necesitamos lucir un poco mayores, quién sabe, a lo mejor conocemos a algún chico sexy ese día- Angela era demasiado soñadora. Yo pensaba ir con mi camiseta, jeans y converse. No veía la necesidad de esmerarme más.

-Yo ya conozco a un chico sexy- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa tímida y Angela emitió el molesto soniditos que te hacen los "amigos" cuando revelas que alguien te gusta: Uhhhh!.

-Y ese chico quién es?- preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

-Nadie importante, este…hicieron la tarea de Biología?- evadió por completo la pregunta de Angela. Decidí no meterme, mi dona seguía reclamando la atención.

Tanya no volvió a mencionar nada sobre la banda aquella. Pero más de una vez se quedó dormida en clase y también consiguió que la sacaran del aula. Yo no le pregunté nada. No éramos aún tan cercanas como para estar hablando de todo, todo el tiempo.

El semestre avanzó…me caí miles de veces en educación física. Tenía las rodillas llenas de moretones y el brazo con algunos curitas. Estábamos en octubre. Me gustaba ese mes. No lo negaré. No hay nada como las horrendas películas de terror. Horrendas porque la trama era tan barata que en lugar de gritos te sacaban risas.

Lo único que me sacaba gritos de verdadero pánico era el examen de Física. El profesor era despiadado. Nos hizo pruebas sorpresa. Yo no recordaba ni mi nombre ese día. Lo odiaré profundamente durante todos los años que me quedan de vida. Angela llevaba varios días preparando su atuendo para la dichosa presentación a la que iríamos con Tanya. Yo no me preocupaba mucho por eso. Mi padre ya me había dado permiso para ir, y mi madre, bueno, ella le siguió la corriente.

Estábamos sentadas en una de las jardineras de la escuela. Tanya estaba escribiendo en su celular de manera ansiosa, mientras Angela le decía sobre su fantástico look para la noche del concierto. Tanya asentía y le decía que se asegurara de maquillarse de manera que se viera más mayor.

Yo, por mi parte, escribía en un cuadernito algunas palabrejas al azar. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba aburrida. Creía, fervientemente, que lo mejor era llevarme ese cuaderno a la presentación del sábado. Presentía que iba a aburrirme como nunca. Angela buscaría hombres, Tanya estaría con su sujeto misterioso. Yo…escribiría en la oscuridad del bar de mala muerte. La idea no sonaba tan mal desde esa perspectiva, quizá lograría sacar alguna sórdida historia al observar a todos esos seres ahogados en alcohol.

En los meses de conocer a Tanya y a Angela, descubrí algunas cualidades llamativas de cada una de ellas. Tanya…era un ser críptico. A veces no sabía si creer por completo lo que me decía. En ocasiones se quedaba callada de la nada, o salía del salón sin decirnos nada. Yo no hacía caso, pero Angela le preguntaba hasta el cansancio qué era lo que le pasaba. Y es que así era Angie, demasiado efusiva y cariñosa. Ya había recibido, al menos, 6 cartas donde me decía lo mucho que me quería. Sólo me hacía sentir una amiga miserable, porque nunca he sido de dar detalles, a menos de que de verdad sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Le encantaba abrazar, le ENCANTABA, en serio. Todos los días, al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que sentía eran sus brazos alrededor de mí y su perfume floral inundándome la nariz. Tanya, cuando estaba en su versión feliz, también abrazaba sin parar, pero siempre lo hacía con un poco de distancia, como si temiera que nos adentráramos demasiado en su vida.

Yo, era la callada, que escuchaba con atención todo lo que decían. La que asentía con la cabeza, la que deshacía y terminaba con los problemas porque siempre que había un empate en sus discusiones yo llegaba a decirles lo que consideraba que era mejor.

Procuré no involucrarme demasiado con ellas. Las personas que más queremos a veces terminan por ser las que más nos lastiman; sobretodo si les demostramos la influencia que tienen sobre nosotros. Mi madre me lo enseñó muy bien, y con ejemplos claros. Yo fui su conejillo de Indias mientras ella probaba su libertad. No la odiaba por eso. Sin embargo, me habría gustado tenerla conmigo en más momentos. A final de cuentas estaba casi siempre sola en casa. Y a veces el silencio aturde más que cualquier estruendo.

Tras el término de clases, me dirigí, como siempre a mi camioneta. Antes de abrir la puerta sentí como alguien daba un toque a mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Tyler…llevaba varios días siguiéndome. Siempre he sido independiente, no me gustaba tener a gente colgada de mis narices, pero este chico era insistente.

-Hey, Bella, harás algo este sábado? Estaba pensando que podría..- lo interrumpí- Sí, Tyler, saldré con las chicas. Por qué?

-No, por nada, Bella, espero que te diviertas mucho. Nos vemos el lunes en clase de matemáticas. Cuídate- se despidió con una mano a la vez que se alejaba. Era un buen muchacho. No obstante, yo no estaba segura de poder darle lo que él quería en este momento. En mi cumpleaños, en el pasado septiembre, se portó muy atento y la verdad fue lindo el que me prestara tanta atención, mas sentía que me asfixiaba por momentos. Tendría que pensarlo bien antes de..tomar cualquier determinación.

-No lo olvides, Bella, mañana a las 4, en la Biblioteca!- me gritó Tanya con una amplia sonrisa; se montó en su coche y se fue.

Me apresuré camino a casa, sabía que tenía que terminar los deberes antes de mañana. El domingo..el domingo lo destinaría a dormir. Sí, en cuanto regresara a casa quería dormir unas buenas horas. La tarde se pasó rápidamente. Preparé todas mis cosas para la salida del sábado y me acosté.

Al día siguiente, me encontré con Angela entusiasmada y con montones de bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos. Tanya llegó unos minutos después; ya estaba enfundada en unos pantalones negros que asemejaban una segunda piel. Traía unos tacones altos y su cabello completamente alaciado. Lucía linda. Yo…jajaja, bueno, yo lucía común.

Llegamos en media hora a casa de Tanya. Estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de su linda perrita que nos recibió lanzándose con fuerza. Angela casi cae al no poder sostenerla.

-Molly, no seas encimosa. Ven para acá- la jaló por una de sus patitas, mientras la dejaba en el patio.

Tanto Tanya como Angela se tardaron varias horas en decidir, finalmente, que usarían para la noche. Yo seguía garabateando en mi cuaderno. Escuchaba a Chris Cornell en mi ipod, hasta que alguien me quitó uno de los audífonos.

-Y tú? Qué te pondrás esta noche?- me dijo Angela exasperada.

-Lo que traigo puesto? –respondí extrañada.

-Ah! no, Bella, cómo sólo eso? al menos dime que me dejarás arreglarte ese bonito cabello. – decía y sonreía

-Está bien, dejaré que me peines- no me quedaba de otra.

A las 9 de la noche finalmente tomamos un taxi para llegar al club. Ellas iban increíblemente guapas. Además de muy perfumadas. Yo traía mi playera de nirvana, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra negra, además de mis tenis. Mi cabello, bueno, al menos lucía decente. Me coloqué un poco de sombra negra para que mis ojos lucieran más llamativos. No necesitaba más. Seguro terminaría con la cara roja por el calor del lugar. Nunca pude evitar lo susceptibles que son mis mejillas; se enrojecen y parezco tomate.

Tanya seguía con el mismo pantalón; sólo arregló un poco más su cabello, se maquilló a consciencia y se puso una blusa con lentejuelas color plateado. Angela traía un vestido que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, de color rojo. Lucía demasiado colorida, pero no le dije nada.

Llegamos al sitio y Tanya se puso inusualmente nerviosa. Encontramos una mesa en una esquina del lugar y yo rápidamente me adueñé de ella. Tanya dijo que se quedaría un poco más cerca del escenario, pero que estaría viniendo con nosotras. Angela miraba con expectación a todos lados; como esperando ver a su principio azul montado en un corsel blanco.

Yo seguía francamente sorprendida de que nos dejaran entrar tan fácil, el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes universitarios, además de la bruma de tabaco sobre todas las cabezas. La música era agradable, al menos no era electrónica o algún pop nauseabundo.

Estaba moviéndome en mi silla, mientras tomaba una cerveza. Angela le daba traguitos a su exótico cóctel. Esperaba que lo dulce no terminara por dejarla completamente fuera de combate. Tanya miraba con ansiedad el escenario, y cada tanto tiempo nos volteaba a ver y sonreía. Angela le sonreía efusivamente. Yo sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Después de un rato, quitaron la música pregrabada y comenzó a tocar una banda de música experimental. Fue interesante ver como mezclaban sonidos. Estuvieron cerca de media hora con sus palos de agua y un montón de cosas que yo nunca imaginé que servirían para crear un ambiente tan agradable. Tanya lucía aún más ansiosa y se balanceaba de una pierna a otra. Angela no dejaba de mirar a un chico que estaba en una mesa alejada de nosotros.

-Por qué no simplemente vas y le preguntas su nombre, Angie?- le pregunté.

-No me veré muy atrevida, Bella?- dijo dudosa.

-Bueno, que tal y es el amor de tu vida y pierdes la oportunidad de conocerlo por pena- use sus palabras, para infundirle valor.

-Tienes razón, ya vuelvo- se encaminó hacia la mesa del chico que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa. Para él no pasó desapercibida la atención que le prestaba Angie.

Yo seguí garabateando en mi cuaderno. Esperaba a que saliera la otra banda, porque sinceramente comenzaba a aburrirme. Estaba terminándome mi segunda cerveza, y analizaba como Angie interactuaba con aquel individuo, cuando el rasgeo de una guitarra comenzó en el escenario. Seguro estaban haciendo pruebas de sonido. Así que no le puse mucha atención y seguí garabateando.

Una chica, a lo lejos, estaba tan ebria, que no podía mantenerse en pie y su novio la mantenía levantada mientras la llevaba al baño. Iba como cuba. Solté una risilla. Después de unos minutos, los primeros acordes de "Can't change me" llegaron a mis oídos. Esbocé una sonrisa. Realmente me gustaba la canción. Volteé al escenario, Tanya veía con adoración lo que ahí ocurría. El bajista seguía acomodando todo, el baterista se encontraba listo, y el vocal estaba agachado hacia su guitarra moviendo algunas cuerdas.

Regresé a mi cuaderno y escuché una linda y aterciopelada voz:

-Somos "Spin" gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. Esperamos que disfruten de nuestra música; esto se llama "Can't change me"- finalizó. Yo seguía con la vista en mi cuaderno, a la expectativa de que tocaran bien la canción.

Sorprendentemente el vocal tocaba muy bien y cantaba con gran sentimiento. La banda resultó ser mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba.

Al parecer la noche no iba a ser tan mala. Con una sonrisa, seguí concentrada en mi cuaderno, en medio del estruendo del lugar:

"_She can do anything at all__  
Have anything she pleases__  
The power to change what she thinks is wrong__  
So what could she want with me? (yeah)_

But wait, just, one minute here

_I can see that she's trying to read me__  
(Suddenly I know)_

She's going to change the world

_But she can't change me__  
No she can't change me__…"_

**_Espero que les guste *o*_**

**_Saludos, Emily :)_**


	5. La desconocida del bar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o***

**Canciones de este capítulo:**

**Black, Pearl Jam**

**Until we bleed, Lykke li.**

**EPOV**

Siempre era grato encontrarnos tocando para un público familiar; al menos el ambiente se sentía menos caldeado que en otros lugares. Sabía perfectamente que iba a toparme con los penetrantes ojos azules de Tanya en cuanto saliera al escenario. No sabía como persuadir a esa chiquilla, para que se concentrara más en la escuela, en lugar de andar de arriba abajo viendo la manera de asistir a cada presentación que tuviéramos; sin importar el lugar. No logré convencerla con nada, de hecho, en contraposición, mientras trataba de convencerla…terminé cayendo en una treta. Ahora le había prometido salir con ella; juró y perjuró que era para una tarea escolar. Aún no sabía la naturaleza de la "cita" que tenía con ella, pero le había dado mi palabra, así que no me quedaba de otra, mas que cumplir.

-Ya estás listo?, comenzaremos con la canción que ensayamos la semana pasada, cierto?- me preguntó Jasper

-Sí, con esa misma. A ver qué tal la reciben- me sentía nervioso, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era el motivo.

-Uy, Eddie, afuera está tu admiradora #1 esperando a que salgas; debo decir que hoy se ve muy linda. Al parecer se arregló especialmente para ti- dijo Emmett mientras movía sus cejas.

-Para el juego, Emmett, sabes que Tanya siempre asiste a nuestros eventos y no, no creo que se haya arreglado para mí. Ella siempre suele vestirse bien sin importar a donde vaya, así que, silencio y vámonos- tomé mi plumilla de la suerte y me encaminé al escenario.

Una vez allí, toqué las primeras notas de "Can't change me" para probar que todo estaba bien; Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo. Una vez preparados, pude vislumbrar a la multitud entre las sombras, presenté a la banda y comencé la canción.

"_She can do anything at all  
Have anything she pleases  
The power to change what she thinks is wrong  
But what could she want with me? Yeah,  
Wait, just, one minute here  
I can see that she's trying to read me  
Suddenly I know,_

She's going to change the world  
But she can't change me,  
No, she can't change me

She has the daylight at her command  
She gives the night it's dreams, yeah  
She can uncover your darkest fear,  
and make you forget you feel it.  
But wait, just, one minute more,  
I can see that she's trying to free me  
Suddenly I know…"

Me sentía distinto…a pesar de la cantidad de ocasiones que ya había tocado esa canción, pero no sabía a qué adjudicárselo. Por supuesto, Tanya estaba cerca del escenario. Como siempre muy atenta a cada uno de nuestros movimientos y se balanceaba al ritmo de la música a la vez que sonreía.

Conforme ganaba confianza en el escenario, iba mirando a toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar; había muchos chicos jóvenes, seguramente universitarios; no obstante, en medio de la bruma del lugar distinguí a alguien que, aunque parecía no estar poniendo nada de atención al espectáculo, movía suavemente su cuerpo de un lado a otro conforme la canción avanzaba. Nunca la había visto en todas las ocasiones que habíamos tocado en Forks. Parecía estar escribiendo en un cuadernillo, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su largo cabello, de un color que no pude precisar por tanta oscuridad, creaba una cortina que cubría casi todo su rostro; sólo se asomaba la punta de su pequeña nariz. Sus manos se movían de un lado a otro sobre el papel, pero nunca volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Tal vez por eso me quedé con la curiosidad de ver su rostro.

La velada continúo, casi terminábamos de tocar todo el set list, pero ella seguía sin voltear. De un momento a otro miraba hacia una mesa en la esquina del bar, donde se hallaba un grupo de jóvenes, mas nunca hacia acá.

Me encontré, ridículamente, diciendo por dentro "Voltea, voltea hacia acá"; en verdad era ridículo. A cuántas mujeres desconocidas no había visto ya en las diferentes tocadas. Era ilógico, mas no podía darle una explicación.

Ahora me encontraba cantando "Black" y a la multitud parecía agradarle; coreaban y seguían la canción con entusiasmo. No había nada más alentador que ver a un público así como resultado de tu música. Y la desconocida era una de las voces en medio del estruendo del lugar, podía ver, de perfil, cómo se movían lentamente sus labios cantando la canción:

"_All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be... yeah..._

_Uh huh... uh huh... ooh..._

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky,  
But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?..."_

Siempre había sido una de mis canciones preferidas; aunque sentía que me faltaba algo para lograr interpretarla dignamente. Nunca había sentido el amor con esa intensidad. Nunca había imaginado mi universo completamente negro, como resultado del alejamiento de una persona amada. Me consideraban el "depresivo" de la banda, mas a pesar de todo, no lograba llegar a expresar la misma desesperación que se hallaba en el fondo de la letra de la canción, así como de sus notas.

Era una cuestión muy diferente que me llamaran "depresivo" por la visión que tenía de todo lo que me rodeaba. No dejaba de sentir que el tiempo pasaba más rápido sin que yo me diera cuenta. Que la vida era una fiestita a la que nadie tuvo la cortesía de invitarme. Las cosas pasaban frente a mis ojos. Los días se iban…y yo seguía postrado en el mismo lugar. Mi universo no era negro, pero eso no le restaba lo caótico. Veía todo absolutamente gris. Sin novedad…la cotidianidad me tenía preso y, lástima, yo no parecía tener la fuerza para salir de ella.

Agradecí al público por su apoyo y me retiré junto con los chicos. La desconocida…no, nunca volteó. Mientras todos aplaudían ella continuaba concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Debería dejarlo pasar, parecía niño ridículo de secundaria enamorado de una compañerita.

-Por eso me encanta venir a Forks! Ellos saben el tiempo que tenemos batallando y siempre nos apoya un buen número de gente. Es una inyección de energía- Emmett se encontraba muy feliz al respecto. Jasper también sonreía. Yo lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en uno de los sillones del vestidor y guardé mi plumilla en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

-Sin duda, tuvimos buena respuesta esta noche- comenté, finalmente, con una sonrisa.

-Yo digo que vayamos por unos tragos!- propuso Emmett.

-Tú siempre dirás eso, asqueroso borracho-. Le dijo Jasper mientras reía; Emmett se acercó a él para cargarlo mientras lo molestaba. Emmett parecía más guardaespalda, por su complexión física, que bajista de una banda.

Seguía habiendo buen ambiente en el lugar en el momento que salimos. Ya habían colocado música grabada, pues se habían terminado las presentaciones en vivo. Emmett se acercó rápidamente a la barra y nos pidió un par de cervezas. Jasper se sentó en un banco cerca de la barra. Yo no pude evitar buscar a la muchacha que estuve mirando mientras cantaba, pero extrañamente no la veía por ninguna parte.

"_I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'_

Lights black  
Heads bang  
You're my drug  
We live it  
You're drunk, you need it  
Real love, I'll give it.."

Tanya se encontraba bailando con una chica de vestido rojo; parecían divertirse mucho y por primera vez me alegró verla haciendo otra cosa además de estar pendiente de nosotros. Era una niña, necesitaba distraerse con sus amigos, en lugar de salir con alguien tan amargado como yo.

Me tomé la cerveza con rapidez, puesto que traía la garganta reseca de haber estado cantando. De repente, sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mí. Era Tanya, su perfume era inconfundible, con todo y el aroma de tabaco que estaba en el ambiente.

-Pero si es la ex rubiecita de fuego!, qué te pareció la presentación de hoy? Eso sí, respira al final de cada oración- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Ay, Emmett, no me avergüences- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- fantástico como siempre, jaja pero ya no los adularé, parece que les molesta, o no?- le dije con una mirada risueña.

-Claro que no nos molesta, campanita. Sabes que me encanta contar siempre contigo- le pellizcó una de sus blancas mejillas. Atrás de ella, se encontraba la chica de vestido rojo, observando todo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, y no nos presenta a tu amiga, Tanya?- dijo Jasper.

-Oh, sí, sí, lo siento. Ella es Angela. Angela, ellos son Emmett, Jasper y Edward- finalizó sonriente.

-Mucho gusto, estuvieron muy bien hoy- dijo Angela sonriendo. La verdad es que a pesar de todo ese maquillaje, yo podía notar claramente que ambas eran unas niñas, al parecer estaban desesperadas por correr, cuando apenas caminaban.

-Les hubiera presentado a Bella, pero no sé dónde demonios se metió- dijo, mientras miraba a diferentes lugares del bar.

-Bueno, campanita, ya será para la próxima. Supongo que nuevamente estaba en tus planes irte con nosotros, no es así?- le dijo Emmett a Tanya.

-Sí, es mucha molestia? Sólo déjenme buscar a Bella y podremos irnos- ella y Angela se fueron en dirección al baño.

-Bueno, pues comencemos a recoger todo para irnos- dijo Jasper.

-Pero si la noche es joven, woo hooo- dijo Emmett emocionado- creo que yo me quedo otro rato, ya después veré como me regreso. No se preocupen. Nos vemos mañana- y se alejó con su cerveza en la mano.

Ayudé a Jasper a meter todo en la camioneta; fue curioso que mientras lo hacíamos se acercaron algunas personas a pedirnos un autógrafo. Fue grato y no dejaba de llamarme la atención; pensaba que los chicos ya no hacían esas cosas. Firmamos unos cuantos cuadernos y esperamos a que regresaran Tanya y sus amigas.

-Chicos, perdón por habernos tardado. Al parecer Bella tuvo que irse. Le hablaron de emergencia y se fue antes. Lástima, yo quería que ella los conociera. Ahora sí podemos irnos- jaló a su amiga Angela para subirse a la camioneta.

-Pero todo bien, Tanya?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, Jas, ella es muy independiente, así que, igual supo como regresar bien a su casa y a atender el llamado de "urgencia" que le hicieron- esto lo dijo de manera un poco irónica, pero no hice caso. Igual no conocía a la famosa Bella.

-Bueno, pues vámonos ya.- les dije a todos.

El camino era muy corto. Jasper me dejó en mi apartamento y justo cuando estaba por entrar a mi edificio, corrió Tanya para alcanzarme.

-Edward yo…- dijo un poco tímida- quería felicitarte por esta noche, de nuevo. Estuviste muy bien…como siempre- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Tanya. La verdad fue una buena noche. Creo que al público le gustó y no hay nada mejor que eso.- le sonreí como respuesta.

-Sí, bueno..te veré en la semana, cierto? Por aquella salida que me debes- su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-Sí, Tanya. Nos ponemos de acuerdo antes del viernes para que vayamos a tu "actividad escolar" – dije con una pequeña risa. Ella se cohibió y agachó la cabeza.

-En serio es de la escuela, te lo juro- agarró suavemente mi mano mientras lo decía.

Me solté de su agarré. Puse una mano sobre su hombro y le dije

-Entonces ahí nos veremos. Cuídate, Tanya, buenas noches- ella sonrío y yo entré a mi edificio. Desde adentro pude ver como ella volvía a la camioneta y miraba hacia donde yo estaba. Una vez que se fueron, subí las escaleras en dirección a mi apartamento.

Coloqué mi guitarra sobre la pared, junto con mis otras cosas. Me arrojé a mi cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada. En verdad me sentía cansado.

Ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme. Me quité los zapatos y me metí debajo de las cobijas. Comenzaba a quedarme dormido, cuando me asaltó la imagen de la desconocida del bar. Dudaba volver a verla, pero tenía algo. Algo que se implantó en mí; se sembró la curiosidad en mi cabeza y mientras pensaba en si la había visto antes en otro lugar terminé por quedarme dormido.

**Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**Saludos, Emily :)**


	6. Siluetas y sombras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o***

BPOV

Disfrute, casi como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja, de la presentación de Spin. La voz del vocalista, el rasgueo suave de la guitarra y las percusiones que acompañaban cada uno de los compases terminaron por llevarme a un lugar distinto. Parecía como si yo fuese la única persona dentro del local. Cerré los ojos en cuantiosas ocasiones, y también canté las piezas que conocía. La música solía ser mi único escape.

Así permanecí durante cerca de media hora; sólo volteaba de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba Angela, para asegurarme de que todo iba bien con el misterioso muchacho universitario. Llegué a oir, aún sobre la música, las risas alegres de mi amiga; al parecer había encontrado, por fin, al tan añorado "amor de su vida". Me mofé por dentro. Nadie tenía por qué saber que, internamente, también creía en estupideces del tipo de cuento de hadas. Me encontraba pensando en esto cuando sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo cual era raro; sólo Angela y Tanya me hablaban y justo ahora me encontraba con ellas. Saqué el celular y encontré un mensaje de mi madre, lo cual se me hizo aún más extraño. Mientras lo leía mi ánimo de "sopresa" decayó considerablemente; lo más seguro es que alguno de sus "amigos" la haya invitado a salir de último momento y le pareció que lo mejor sería arruinar mi noche para que así pudiera irse. Traté de ignorar el creciente enojo que me estaba revolviendo el estómago. Miré de nuevo a Angela y lo que vi me hizo girar abruptamente; seguro tenía las mejillas más rojas que un farol, sentía la cara caliente. Angela seguía en su apasionado beso con el desconocido. Tanya no se veía por ninguna parte, así que tuve que salir sin decirles nada. Ya les mandaría después un mensaje…tendría que hacer lo mismo con mi ropa que se había quedado en casa de Tanya. Dudaba que, ella estando tan pendiente de su "desconocido chico sexy" quisiera acompañarme a su casa, sólo para que yo pudiera sacar mi equipaje.

Salí del bar apresurada y tuve que conseguir un taxi que me llevara a casa.

No me sorprendió lo que encontré, porque era un escenario que veía frecuentemente. Una casa vacía, en penumbras. Se escuchaba solamente el suave golpeteo de las hojas contra mi ventana. Ese árbol había estado ahí desde que tenía memoria: lo gracioso era que nunca me dio miedo la sombra que proyectaba sobre el piso de mi cuarto; de alguna manera me reconfortaba saber que estaba ahí.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua que me tomé de un solo trago. No tenía hambre; además si comía algo lo más probable es que me hiciera daño por el pequeño coraje que tuve por culpa de mi madre.

Subí a mi cuarto y me quité el tan odiado atuendo de la noche. Cepillé mi cabello intentado quitarle toda la gomina que le había colocado Angela para peinarlo. Me lavé la cara y me dispuse a acostarme. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre la almohada y tomé mi ipod que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche a lado de mi cama. Elegí exactamente la misma canción que había cantado aquella voz aterciopelada, y me quedé dormida vislumbrando al cerrar los ojos, la silueta de alguien que me resultaba por completo desconocido.

Lo que quedó de mi fin de semana se pasó rápidamente; Charlie, mi padre, llegó agotado el domingo por la mañana y durmió casi hasta el atardecer. Me encargué de preparar algo para que pudiera comer en cuanto despertara.

Me pasé un buen rato sentada junto a la ventana, viendo cómo la lluvia golpeteaba el cristal y cómo el viento agitaba las ramas del árbol. No sabía nada de Angela o Tanya…aún. Aunque estaba segura de que, al menos Angela, con su efusividad natural, se moría por contarme sobre su conquista la noche pasada.

En el tedio de esa tarde, decidí leer un poco

"_¡Tal es el amor! Anhela un ilimitado porvenir pero no desprecia ni el momento más corto…Bajo un cielo de fuego, con un corazón de fuego, y condenado a no ser jamás amado, he visto__pasar muchos días de mi estéril y triste juventud. En vano quería apartarla de mi imaginación, y apagar la llama insana que me consumía: en todas partes encontraba la misma imagen, a todas llevaba el mismo pensamiento. Si en las auroras de la primavera quería respirar el aire puro de los campos y despertar con toda la naturaleza a la luz primera de un nuevo día, a ella veía en la aurora y en el campo: la brisa era su aliento, la luz su mirar, su sonrisa el cielo. De amor me hablaban las aves que cantaban en los bosques, de amor el arroyo que murmuraba a mis pies, y de amor el gran principio de vida que anima al universo."_

La lectura me hizo emitir en gemido lastimero; me quejaba del carácter de mis compañeras, cuando en realidad yo también suspiraba por las mismas estupideces…terminé por quedarme dormida con el libro como almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, como lo imaginé, me encontré con Angela mucho más animada que en otras ocasiones; Tanya, por el contrario, estuvo casi todo el día alejada de nosotras.

-Es que Bella, es un sueño. Ben es tan lindo…nunca imaginé que mis palabras se cumplieran. Te lo dije! Puedes conocer al amor de tu vida en cualquier parte; quizá donde menos te lo imaginas, y no importan las circunstancias, o el lugar, o el tiempo, nada importa. Es como si sintieras un jalón dentro del pecho que te llevara al lugar que te corresponde. A su lado. – todo esto lo enunciaba con un tono tan soñador que por un instante quise creerle, pero también otras palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza mientras oía a Angela

"_No existe, mi pequeña, el amor es algo que no existe. Yo, por ejemplo, creí haber encontrado al hombre perfecto hace mucho tiempo y mírame ahora, estoy aquí y no con él…todo por…por un error que cometí. Así que no creas cuando te hablen sobre esas estupideces. Todos estamos solos. Al final del día..estamos completamente solos…"_

Me encogí en mi asiento por el recuerdo, y continúe escuchando a Angela, aunque mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

-Chicas, creo que no podré ir esta semana a lo del museo. Lo siento. Espero no les moleste.

Fue extraña la aparición de Tanya, porque sólo dijo eso y se dio la vuelta y camino hacia otra parte. Teníamos que asistir a una exposición de arte moderno para la clase de Educación Artística, pensábamos ir todas juntas el jueves, puesto que salíamos temprano. Tanya nunca nos dijo por qué no iría y nosotras tampoco insistimos; al menos yo no, puesto que Angela seguía demasiado ocupada mandándole y mandándole mensajes al famoso Ben.

La tarde del jueves, Angela y yo decidimos ir al museo en mi camioneta. Pasamos primero por su casa para dejar sus útiles y llegamos a media tarde al museo que se encontraba en Port Angeles.

Yo intentaba prestar atención a cada una de las piezas exhibidas, le comentaba a Angela todo lo que llamaba mi atención, pero ella parecía no hacerme caso. Así que seguí mirando todo prácticamente sola.

Estaba frente a un cuadro llamado "Pensando en ti" cuando escuché una risa que no tardó en ser acallada por uno de los vigilantes; seguí el sonido y mis ojos se encontraron con la espalda de un hombre, que parecía estarse muriendo de risa, puesto que su cuerpo estaba doblado en una extraña posición, mientras cubría su boca con la mano. Difícilmente pudo acallar sus carcajadas, y por alguna razón me encontré riéndome con él. Era de aquellas risas contagiosas, que te hacen acompañarlas sin que puedas evitarlo. Mis labios estaban tensados en una sonrisa, cuando reparé en la pequeña silueta que se hallaba junto al cuerpo de aquel hombre. La complexión de éste era tan imponente, que casi cubría en su totalidad a la persona a su lado. Caminé sigilosamente acercándome poco a poco, sin saber por qué; me dije a mí misma que lo hacía para poder ver la pintura que estaba en esa zona de la sala, pero cuando me encontré con un par de gélidos ojos azules, dejé de moverme.

Era Tanya la persona que se encontraba a lado del hombre. Inmediatamente, Tanya compuso su gesto y me sonrío de una forma que me pareció más siniestra que otra cosa.

-Tanya! Estás aquí! No que no ibas a venir?- cuestionó Angela que ya se había acercado a donde estábamos nosotros. El grito de Angela no sólo hizo que Tanya volteara, sino también el muchacho que la acompañaba.

-Hola, Angie. Lo siento, fue algo de último minuto. Mi madre me había dicho que lo más probable es que no pudiera venir hoy, porque quería que cuidara al hijo de una vecina, pero afortunadamente pude llegar. Edward me trajo. Angie, ya lo conoces. Bella, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Bella, una compañera de la escuela- mientras decía esto, sus dedos se retorcieron alrededor del brazo masculino. Él no parecía darse cuenta del extraño intercambio que yo tenía con Tanya y extendió su brazo en mi dirección para presentarse. Tan absorta me encontraba pensando en el comportamiento de mi amiga, que no había notado con detalle las características de la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

Edward era realmente muy apuesto, a pesar de que yo no tenía ningún modelo de "hombre perfecto", era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien así se posaba frente a mí. Su cabello era un desastre de color cobrizo. Su piel, era casi tan blanca como la mía. Sus rasgos eran masculinos e imponentes; no obstante, su boca mostraba una linda y pequeña sonrisa con la que se asomaban sus dientes. Sus ojos me recordaron, inevitablemente al color de un bosque. Eran de un verde profundo, oscurecido, con un fulgor distinto e impenetrable.

Volví a escuchar sus suaves carcajadas y entonces noté que me había quedado demasiado tiempo observándolo. Inmediatamente me sonrojé. Era una conducta inusual en mí, pero no pude evitarlo. Con torpeza, tomé su mano y respondí al saludo.

-Mucho gusto, famosa Bella. Tú eres a la que ya no pude conocer la noche del sábado, cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa mucho más amplia. Casi burlona.

Me sentía algo más que tonta, así que le contesté en el mejor español que pude articular.

-Sí, tuve una emergencia, pero pude escuchar toda la presentación. Debo felicitarte, bueno, felicitarlos, me gustó mucho tu interpretación de la canción de Chris Cornell y de Black; las otras canciones eran suyas? También fueron muy buenas. En verdad lo disfruté- mi verborrea se detuvo cuando lo volví a escuchar reír. Estaba segura de que ahora me encontraba roja hasta los codos. Agaché la cabeza y emití un tímido "lo siento".

- No, no Bella, discúlpame. Estaba recordando lo que me hizo reír hace un rato. En verdad. Agradezco tu felicitación, le diré a los muchachos y espero que puedan ir a vernos más seguido. Tanya asiste a todos nuestros shows, no les has contado?- lo último lo dijo volteando a ver a Tanya, que cada vez tomaba con mayor fuerza el brazo de Edward.

-No, bueno. Tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo, ya sabes, las clases y las tareas- Tanya se mostraba tan dulce con su amigo, que parecía otra persona. No porque ella fuese fría o algo por el estilo, pero no parecía ser la misma en su presencia.

-Cierto, olvidé que son unas pequeñuelas- nuevamente se río y volví a reirme cuando escuché su melodiosa carcajada.

Estúpida, estúpida, Bella. Me golpeé internamente.

Tanya observaba todo expectante. Yo dejé de reír y mejor volteé hacia Angela.

-Entonces, Ben vendrá por ti?- le pregunté.

-Sí, Bella, gracias por traerme, pero ya no será necesario que me lleves a casa- sonreía al hablar y le sonreía también.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, chicas. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Tanya jaló el brazo de Edward para conducirlo en otra dirección. Éste se despidió cortésmente de nosotras y sonrío para después irse con nuestra amiga.

Me encontré observando como ambos se iban hasta que entraron a otra sala del museo.

-Bella, no te preocupes. No tienes que quedarte conmigo a esperar a Ben..yo me entretendré por ahí. Gracias por todo, en serio.- Angela me dio un cálido abrazo y yo decidí irme a casa.

Caminé lentamente al estacionamiento del lugar. Metí las manos a mis bolsillos, el viento había helado y soplaba con tanta fuerza que terminó por despeinarme más que de costumbre.

Subí a la camioneta y encendí la calefacción. Froté mis manos para calentarlas y una vez que éstas tuvieron una temperatura digna de un ser humano, me coloqué mi ipod y prendí el motor.

Las notas de "For me it´s you" llenaron mis oídos. El camino a casa no era tan largo, pero prefería tener algo que escuchar para no aburrirme.

"_Take my hand in the meantime  
And let's walk into the sunshine  
Everybody got something that they want to sing about, laugh about, cry about  
It's true  
For me it's you…"_

Inconscientemente sonreí como idiota al rememorar la risa de Edward. Solté una carcajada mientras la carretera se extendía frente a mis ojos.

**N/A Para los lectores de esta historia, si es que los tiene :(, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias a Luy y a Moon por sus reviews.**

**Saluditos, Emily. **

**: )**


	7. La risa entre los escombros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o***

**-Petición de la autora: Edward aparecerá tocando a capella una bonita canción de Chris Garneau como si fuese de su autoría jejeje. Apelo a la ficción de esta historia para la escena. Las canciones de Rob pienso usarlas más adelante :DDD **

Ahora sí, el nuevo capítulo c:

EPOV

Los días posteriores a la presentación pasaron demasiado lento. Pude ver a mi madre ese mismo fin de semana; claro que, me hubiese gustado recibirla en mejores condiciones: tenía mi pequeño departamento hecho un desorden; con platos de varios días apilados sobre la tarja; montones de basura de comida en cada espacio libre de los muebles; ropa sucia que desbordaba el bote; y, definitivamente, mi aspecto mortífero fue algo que no me agrado del todo que viera, pero mi madre me conocía y sabía que mientras no tuviera ganas de ordenar ese desastre, las cosas se quedarían así.

El suave aroma a flores que siempre desprendía mi madre, llenó por un rato las estancias de mi "hogar"; se encargó de recoger todo lo que le fue posible y al menos me reprendió por 15 minutos acerca de la importancia de tener ropa limpia.

Esta era otra de las grandes contradicciones de mi vida; sí, era un "hombre" independiente, que vive solo y se encarga de sí mismo; no obstante, aún tenía que recibir los consejos de mi madre por lo mal que llevaba mi supuesta vida y libertad.

Dejé de estudiar cuando tenía 20 años. Ahora, con casi 28, un grupo a cuestas y un montón de proyectos truncos, me sentía más abatido que nunca. No sé quién me creía yo para criticar a los jovencitos que malgastaban su vida si yo no estaba haciendo nada de la mía. La música me llena, sin duda, pero en los momentos de soledad era cuando realmente descubría el precio de seguir ese sueño.

Al caer la tarde del domingo, mi madre se fue, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de significados:

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que pase puedes decírmela, cierto, Edward?- inquirió con los ojos tristes.

-Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad. En serio me gusta que vengas a visitarme, pero sabes que por la banda casi no tengo tiempo de arreglar y lamento tener que recibirte en estas condiciones.- contesté.

Ella acarició suavemente los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi frente, como cuando era niño.

-Cuídate mucho. Vendré a verte la próxima semana. Te parece bien?- agregó.

-Sabes que siempre me parecerá bien que vengas. Salúdame a papá y..a Alice también- terminé con nostalgia.

-Si tan sólo fueras un día a visitarla, quizá podrían arreglar las cosas, Edward. Ella te extraña. A veces, la encuentro sentada en tu antigua cama, como a la espera de que entres en cualquier momento por la puerta- dijo severamente mi madre.

-Es complicado, madre.- no tenía la necesidad de entristecerla más contándole el porqué de mi ausencia en casa.

-Siempre será complicado mientras tú lo veas de ese modo, cariño. No todo es negro- y no, no lo era. Mas era difícil explicar con palabras mi verdadero ánimo al respecto.

-Te quiero, mamá y gracias por todo- dije antes de abrazarla con suavidad.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeño- se dio la vuelta y partió rumbo a casa.

Después de que Esme se fuera, observé con detenimiento el estado de mi departamento. Emití un suspiro y me dejé caer sobre el viejo sofá que fungía de sala. Recuerdo que cuando me mude el vacío que había en ese pequeño cuarto me parecía abrumador. En realidad no tenía muchos muebles y no creía necesitarlos. Quizá esa ausencia la terminé llenando con los restos del día. Restos del entorno y restos míos.

….

De pequeño, Esme me enseño a tocar el enorme piano que se encontraba en la sala de mi anterior casa. Había abandonado casi en su totalidad la costumbre de tocarlo, pero tenía en mi apartamento un pequeño teclado con el que me gustaba rememorar aquellas cálidas tardes junto a mi madre.

Llevaba varios meses componiendo una canción que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Pensaba presentársela a los chicos en el ensayo del miércoles. Pasé el tanto el lunes como el martes trabajando en ella, para que quedara lo mejor posible. Era incapaz de comprender qué historia contaba esa canción. Fue algo que ocurrió de manera espontánea. Me gustaba pensar que quizá la canción se originó de la nada, con cada uno de sus elementos, a la espera de algo, algún acontecimiento la resignificara. Mas era algo imposible de predecir.

Tal vez sí, tal vez esa melodía aún tenía una historia por contar.

Inevitablemente, rememoré en mi cabeza la imagen de la desconocida del bar y sonreí como reflejo.

….

-Venga Edward, no tenemos todo el día- dijo Emmett que se hallaba más irritable que de costumbre.

-Hey, momento, recuerdan que todavía estoy trabajando en ella? Así que paciencia- tomé aire y primero deslicé suavemente mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano que se encontraba en la sala de ensayos. Practicábamos en el estudio de un amigo que también era músico; éste, amablemente nos solía prestar algunos instrumentos, en este caso, el piano; lo cual me ahorró la necesidad de desempolvar mi reliquia con ruedas para poder traer el teclado al ensayo.

Comencé con los primeros acordes, suavemente, repitiéndolos hasta alcanzar la confianza suficiente para cantar. Con una última exhalación, inicié:

"_Air-conditioning is cold,  
summers hot and love is old  
i wish i was smaller,  
i little creepy crawler.  
Theirs lovers sin in this town,  
lovers cannot let down,  
the summers hot as hell here you know,  
if we think we can drink now,  
we wont stop cos we dont know how,  
it's cold, but we love  
how it feels alright._

_I sweat it all out, you sweat a lot too  
we heart the same, the same black and blue  
ohh ohhhh , i wanna catch my difficult  
ohh ohhhhh , cos i'm scared i'm growing old  
ohhh oh oh , don't return the love i give  
ohhhh oh oh, your still my favourite  
Trouble's win in this town,  
Trouble's dont turn upside-down,  
ohh - they shit on the last bit of fun  
There's sin all around,  
Lovers cannot let down,  
and the winter wears and tears  
our bones.  
There's a man in this town  
is shooting us down, he  
thinks he's a big man but he doesnt know anything about us or anything at all.  
At night he lies awake,  
and his heart aches,  
cos its cold - ohh ohh old,  
he sweats it out all the night through,  
and he throws up all over me and you._

ohh ohhh, i wanna catch my difficult  
ohhh ohhh, cos i'm scared of growin old  
ohh oh ohh, don't return the love i gave you  
ohhh oh oh, your still my favourite

_Air-conditioning is cold,  
summers hot and love is old  
i wish i was smaller,  
i little creepy crawler."_

Mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza durante toda la interpretación; sólo los abría con era realmente necesario mirar las teclas. En cuanto terminé, solté un suspiró y volteé hacia donde estaban Emmett y Jasper.

-Tío, la canción me ha encantado! Creo que incluso podría ser innovador que tocaras tú solo en alguna de las presentaciones. Sin duda todas tus pequeñas fans enloquecerán. Por otra parte, de dónde sacaste la letra?- Las primeras palabras de Jasper me parecieron interesante; pero casualmente, comenzó a dejarme de gustar cuando mencionó a las pequeñas fans: primero, porque tenía que cumplir con Tanya al día siguiente y segundo, porque detestaba que me recordaran lo jóvenes que eran las chicas que nos seguían; tan pequeñas y lanzándose sobre nosotros como si se ofreciesen al primero que se les cruzara. No podía. Todas esas jovencitas tan inocentes me recordaban a mi pequeña Alice. Y lo último que yo quería era que algún degenerado se aprovechara de ella.

-Si he de ser sincero, Jasper, no lo sé. Lleva varios meses en mi cabeza y al parecer ya tiene más forma. Crees que esté lista para presentarla en el próximo evento?- interrogué.

-Yo creo que sí, Edward. Sólo hay que llevar aquel teclado que tienes para que todo este listo. La verdad es que podría ser como una pequeña presentación "única" no crees? Me entusiasma la idea de presentar algo distinto- decía sonriente.

-Sí, hermano, yo también creo que es buena idea- Emmett, que había permanecido callado después de su arranque desesperado, parecía apaciguado extrañamente.

Seguimos ensayando el resto de nuestras canciones con el acuerdo de que tocaríamos la pieza que compuse "Black and blue" en nuestro siguiente show.

….

Me levanté temprano el día siguiente para practicar un poco antes de salir con Tanya. Había quedado de recogerla en su instituto. Esperaba, en verdad que mi cacharro no me fallara. Tenía varios meses sin usar mi bonito, pero casi inservible, mustang. Al menos tenía el tanque lleno.

Cerca de las 12, me encomendé a todos los dioses para que el coche encendiera. Afortunadamente lo hizo, por lo que salí con dirección a la escuela de Tanya. Mi apartamento estaba en una zona al menos un poco más habitada de Forks. Port Angeles quedaba cerca, y Seattle también.

Conduje y llegué rápidamente al lugar concertado. Tanya me esperaba con la nariz enrojecida, sentada en uno de los bancos del estacionamiento. Me acerqué rápidamente y en cuanto me vio sonrío de forma deslumbrante.

-Con este frío mejor me hubieras esperado dentro, Tanya. Puedes pescar un resfriado.- le dije severamente.

-Ya, ya, papá Edward jajaja. Vámonos!- jaló mi brazo en dirección al coche.

En el camino, Tanya iba entusiasmada cambiando de estación. Al menos el radio servía. Cantaba suavemente cuando alguna canción le gustaba y yo sólo mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino. Dijo que iríamos a una exposición de Arte, por lo que me alegré. Siempre había tenido un gusto secreto por la pintura.

Llegamos al lugar y Tanya me llevaba del brazo a todas partes como niña dentro de una juguetería. Tuve que recordarle que estábamos en un museo en diferentes ocasiones.

Nos encontrábamos frente a una pintura de Jackson Pollock; si bien la pintura abstracta era complicada de comprender, nunca se me habría ocurrido decir semejante tontería como la que soltó ella

-Y a eso le llaman arte? Cualquier podría hacerlo. Sólo son un montón de manchas sin sentido. Alguna vez vi una película en la que una niñita de cuatro años hacía algo similar, si no es que mejor- exclamó con mucha seguridad.

La miré expectante por unos minutos, hasta que me fue imposible soltar una carcajada. Su aplomo al decir eso fue lo que me causó gracia, más que su argumento. Yo respetaba que algunos no tuvieran gusto por ese tipo de pintura, pero la seguridad de Tanya al decirlo, acompañada del argumento de la niña, realmente me hizo creer que ella pensaba que sería capaz de hacer algo mejor que lo que ahora veíamos. Por dentro también lamentaba que no fuera capaz de ver más allá de lo que el lienzo le mostraba, la pintura abstracta no es algo que pueda desestimarse con tanta facilidad.

Uno de los guardias me pidió que guardara silencio, pero mi debate interno parecía causarme cosquillas y no podía parar de reír. Tanya me miraba enojada, mientras jalaba mi brazo y me daba pequeños golpecitos para que parara. Cubrí mi boca con una mano para acallar mis risas.

A la par que sentí como Tanya se tensaba, escuché que alguien le llamaba

-Tanya! Estás aquí! No que no ibas a venir?- volteé en la misma dirección que los ojos de Tanya y ahí estaba la amiga que me presentó en el bar: Angela.

Mientras Tanya le contestaba y contaba no sé que cosas dichas por su madre, reparé en otra pequeña figura a lado de Angela.

Fue absurdo, pero reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte. Justo en ese momento Tanya me presentó a la que durante días fue llamada en mi mente "la desconocida del bar"

-… Angie, ya lo conoces. Bella, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Bella, una compañera de la escuela- los dedos de Tanya hicieron presión sobre mi brazo y salí de mi estado de sopor por haber descubierto que la famosa Bella desaparecida esa noche, era la misma joven que me intrigó tanto.

Con inusual alegría, estiré mi mano en dirección a ella para presentarme.

Bella me miró con detenimiento por varios segundos, como si yo fuese el individuo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida. Y me reí. Tenía meses que no me reía como lo estaba haciendo ese día, pero me sobrecogió una felicidad tan rara en mí, que no pude hacer otra cosa más que reirme.

Bella, como por arte de magia, se encendió como una amapola, y sus lindos ojos cafés resaltaron en su ahora rojo rostro.

Ella tomó mi mano para responder al saludo y…una calidez que no había sentido en años, me recorrió por completo.

**N/A: Bueno, bueno, quizá a partir de este punto, pueda mezclar los POV'S dentro del capítulo, pero lo importante es que: YA SE CONOCIERON OFICIALMENTE! Jajajaja.**

**A mi seguidores: Aila, Herms mlafoy, Moon, Teffy, DivinoNarciso, Tina, Sabrina, y Luy muchas gracias. Jejejeje actualicé rapidísimo, o no?**

**Espero sus reviews en este nuevo capítulo! C: **

**Saluditos, Emily **


	8. Silencio febril

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía *o***

**N/A: atención con las mayúsculas y las cursivas ;) tienen truquito :DDD**

EPOV

"_Bella, como por arte de magia, se encendió como una amapola, y sus lindos ojos cafés resaltaron en su ahora rojo rostro._

_Ella tomó mi mano para responder al saludo y…una calidez que no había sentido en años, me recorrió por completo…"_

Me obligué a mí mismo a salir del ridículo estado de sopor en el que me había instalado; sentí la misma torpeza que cuando eres un crío y estás frente a la chica que te gusta. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero la sonrisa de idiota parecía no borrarse con nada. Bella cada vez se ponía más roja y preferí hablarle para disminuir su bochorno

-Mucho gusto, famosa Bella. ¿Tú eres a la que ya no pude conocer la noche del sábado, cierto?- la miré fijamente mientras decía esto. Esa noche en el bar nunca pude mirarla realmente; en mi cabeza sólo se habían quedado grabadas las tenues siluetas de su persona, pero ahora la tenía en frente de mí, con las mejillas de un rojo exquisito y con los ojos brillantes y a la expectativa. Era adorable, parecía demasiado inocente. Su cabello caía desenfadado sobre sus hombros; suaves ondas de color café al igual que sus hermosos ojos. Su nariz era pequeña con algunas pequitas adornándola; casi todo en ella era delicado y pequeño, seguramente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura. Su vestimenta era sencilla, acorde a su edad, mas no por ello poco favorecedora. Me encontré sonriendo de nuevo cuando vi su camiseta. Tenía un gracioso pollito de color amarillo pastel; sus ojos eran saltones y el pico estaba abierto cual si hablara; debajo de éste se encontraba la leyenda: _Chicks rule!_ Su actitud apenada la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que ya era.

Mi sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada cuando la escuché decir atropelladamente lo mucho que le había gustado nuestra presentación. Cuando noté que agachó la cabeza y murmuró suavemente un "lo siento", me apresuré a pedirle perdón

- No, no Bella, discúlpame. Estaba recordando lo que me hizo reír hace un rato. En verdad. Agradezco tu felicitación, le diré a los muchachos y espero que puedan ir a vernos más seguido. Tanya asiste a todos nuestros shows, ¿no les has contado?- pregunté a Tanya; esperaba que mi ansiedad y anhelo ilógicos no se reflejaran en mi voz. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. En verdad deseaba volverla a ver en alguna de nuestras presentaciones, no sé, hablar con ella, algo. Pocas veces había sentido una curiosidad tan genuina como ahora. Evité ahondar en esa cuestión, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para recordarla.

Sin embargo, la voz de Tanya trajó una cuestión que yo parecía haber obviado; estaba enfrente de tres niñas; de escasos 17 años.

-Cierto, olvidé que son unas pequeñuelas-

Me sentía casi en una montaña rusa. En menos de 10 minutos experimenté más emociones de las que nunca pensé. Traté de reírme para evitar que la extraña sensación que ahora experimentaba se hiciera notoria, y fue cuando la suave risa de Bella llamó mi atención. Ella se estaba riendo conmigo; no sé si por cortesía o porque realmente le causó gracia mi comentario, pero el tintineo que provenía de su garganta alivio el malestar.

Tan rápido y, nuevamente, tan inverosímil.

Súbitamente, hubo un silencio entre los cuatro, hasta que la risa de Bella paró y le preguntó algo a Ángela.

El agarré de Tanya sobre mi brazo se intensificó y me vi obligado a despedirme torpe y rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto el volver a verte, Ángela- extendí mi brazo hacia ella y lo tomó con tranquilidad. Y al final, miré a Bella..

-Y ni que decir de la famosa Bella, espero volver a verte- en realidad lo esperaba.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a otra sala del museo, yo volteé antes de que Bella desapareciera por completo de mi vista, pero ella ya estaba mirando hacia otra parte. Aun así, sonreí; por lo ilógico que me sentía y por lo grato que había sido el instante.

-Y...¿desde cuándo conoces a Ángela y Bella?- interrogué a Tanya

-Pues desde hace poco, algunos meses. Nunca las había visto por el pueblo y eso que es un sitio realmente pequeño. No lo sé, son agradables, supongo. Aunque Bella es un tanto rara…-agregó

-¿Rara?, ¿rara en qué sentido?- le pregunté

-Umm, es demasiado callada para mi gusto, quizá sea engañosa. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las "calladitas"- era contradictorio, no eran sus ¿amigas?

-Si dices conocerlas tan poco, ¿no te parece apresurado tu juicio?- le dije

-Bueno, Edward, pero hay personas que se pueden leer con facilidad. ¡Oh, mira, es linda esta pintura! ¿o no?- trató de evadir el tema. No entendía el cambio de actitud en Tanya. A penas miré el cuadro que ella señalaba cuando le volví a hablarle

-Cuando la vi el sábado en el concierto jamás imaginé que fuera tu amiga; parecía como en otro lugar, menos en el bar. Completamente abstraída del resto. A mí me parece interesant..- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de Tanya con mucho más fuerza de lo normal me sobrecogió.

-¡No, Bella, no!- el tono con que lo dijo reflejaba tanta..ira contenida que me pareció extraño. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo así sobre alguien que no conocía?

-Bella no, ¿qué?- inquirí

-Sólo eso, Bella no, Edward. Ella no..- avanzó hacia otra pintura sin terminar la frase

Tanya desde siempre se había caracterizado por ser una joven tranquila y alegre; habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que se comportara del mismo modo que en ese momento.

Uno de ellos había sido en presencia de ELLA y fue años atrás. Tanya en ese entonces era estudiante de secundaria y al ser vecina de Jasper y la más pequeña entre nuestras fans, era la niña consentida y dulce de todos. Hasta de ella, quien se encargaba de cuidarla como si fuese su hermana menor. Por eso mismo nos había sorprendido a todos cuando la angelical adolescente, que en ese entonces lucía su larga cabellera rubia, hubiera tenido un ataque de furia y le terminara gritando a ELLA. Ésta solamente río y acarició la cabeza de Tanya y le murmuró algunas palabras al oído que si bien no la calmaron, al menos la mantuvieron en silencio. Nunca supe realmente la razón del enojo de la pequeña de 11 años, pero sin darme cuenta, Tanya se alejó de ELLA y se abrazó con firmeza a mi cintura.

Demasiados años pasaron después de ese acontecimiento y Tanya no había vuelvo a comportarse así. Y ahora, por una amiga suya reaccionaba de este modo.

Permanecimos en un silencio incómodo durante el resto de la exposición. Yo no pregunté nada más, aunque quería seguir conociendo detalles de Bella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en Forks o dónde vivía o aunque sea sus gustos; lo único que conseguí de Tanya fue una negativa determinante y un "Es rara". Siempre tan mal empleada esa palabra, pero desconocía el significado con que lo había empleado ella.

Conduje hacia su casa antes de que oscureciera. Esta vez permaneció callada en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventana.

Cuando me estacioné frente a su hogar, ella rápidamente recogió sus cosas y me dijo "gracias" entre dientes, pero antes de que pudiese salir la tomé del brazo.

-¿Está todo bien, Tanya?- le pregunté

-Sí, sí, Edward. No te preocupes, gracias por acompañarme. Nos veremos- y salió del coche.

Me quedé estacionado un rato más mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos. Las mujeres eran siempre tan complejas y crípticas; con los años llegué a comprender que un simple "Nada" o "No te preocupes" significaba algo más allá de lo aparente. Con un suspiro, encendí nuevamente el auto y me dirigí a casa.

Llegué cuando el cielo ya se encontraba oscuro. Entré a mi apartamento y ni siquiera me molesté en prender la luz. Me recosté sobre el sofá y coloqué mi antebrazo cubriéndome los ojos…y me quedé dormido en pocos minutos.

….

"_He decidido dedicarme por completo a la música, ¿qué opinas, amor?- le dije mientras estrechaba con cuidado sus delicadas manos entre las mías._

_-No lo sé, Edward, ¿no te parece que es demasiado arriesgado?- dijo con cautela_

_-Sí, lo es, pero, en verdad es mi gran pasión y no me imagino haciendo otra cosa. Ahora te tengo a mi lado y eso es todo lo que necesito para comenzar a construir este sueño- tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a ella._

_-Pero podrías terminar primero la carrera y después dedicarte a la música. Además, a tus padres no les agradará tanto la noticia. Creo que deberías pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, ¿no crees?- ella se liberó de mi agarre y se puso a ordenar las tarjetas que se encontraban sobre el pasto. _

_-Lo he pensado por años, amor. No hay nada más que quisiera hacer. Sabes que lo intenté en la universidad, sin embargo, no es lo mío- le respondí._

_-Falta poco, tres años no son mucho y, mira, en lo que terminamos la carrera podemos buscar un lugar para vivir juntos una vez que acabemos nuestros estudios y…ya posteriormente podrías hacer lo de la música- miraba distraídamente el dibujo de una flor sobre una de las tarjetas blancas. Lo acariciaba lentamente con sus pequeños dedos. Su delicadeza había sido siempre uno de sus mayores encantos. Su pureza, la transparencia de sus palabras y el amor que siempre encontraba en ellas. Ella quería que viviéramos juntos. Quizá con algunas diferencias al plan que yo tenía originalmente, pero también veía un futuro para ambos. No podía sentirme más feliz. _

_No dije nada, sólo me acerqué a sus labios y la besé con todo el amor que sentía_

…_._

_-¡Te vas a morir de hambre! Esas son estupideces, ¿Por qué crees que a alguien le importaría tu "amor por la música"?, necesitas bajar de la nube, Edward, las cosas no son así- comentó con furia. Yo difícilmente podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Habíamos peleado por otras cosas, no obstante, jamás me habló de ese modo con anterioridad. Notaba un toque de desesperación en sus palabras._

_-Hazme caso, amor. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti- agregó mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo. Colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y murmuró un "te amo"._

…_._

_-La primera presentación será el jueves por la noche. Estarás ahí, ¿verdad?- le pregunte. Ella últimamente había estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela y los exámenes. Yo había dejado de ir a algunas clases, pero aún no se lo decía ni a ella o a mis padres. _

_-¿Me estás escuchando?- volví a preguntarle_

_-¿Eh? ¿qué?, lo siento, amor. Estoy ocupada, ¿podrías dejarme sola por un rato? Tengo muchísimas cosas por memorizar- al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo sólo asentí y la dejé sola..._

_en el prado."_

….

BPOV

Hasta que llegué a casa, reparé en la ridícula playera que traía puesta.

"Como siempre tan torpe, Bellita", me decía mi consciencia. Si, bueno, pequeña desgraciada, pudiste haberme dicho algo antes de irme. Me recosté en mi cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada. Ahogué un quejido. Hoy había sido "el tomatito" durante más tiempo que otros días. Odiaba que mi cara se sonrojara con tanta facilidad. Así no podía tener secretos o decir mentiras, siempre había algo en mi rostro que revelaba la realidad.

Me quité la ridícula camiseta y la arrojé a un rincón de mi cuarto. Me senté recargándome en la pared; acerque las rodillas a mi pecho y permanecí así un rato, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que le había pasado a Tanya ese día. Nunca había notado una mirada similar en sus hermosos ojos azules.¡Venga!, cuando tienes los ojos aburridamente cafés, notas con mayor facilidad los detalles en los bonitos "glóbulos oculares" de las personas que te rodean.

Conocía demasiado poco a Tanya como para suponer algo. Lo que si había notado, es que llevaba algunos días rara con nosotras. A lo mejor tenía problemas en casa, qué se yo. Soy la peor para estos casos. Estaba demasiado replegada en mi "autismo" como para detenerme a pensar en los conflictos de los demás.

Me llegó más tarde un mensaje de Ángela. Destilaba felicidad. Al parecer Ben sí era el hombre "más perfecto del universo". Sonreí por ella. Tal vez estar con alguien tan feliz terminaría por volverme en una persona un poco más, cómo decirlo, ¿cariñosa?

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que sin notarlo, pasaron rápidamente varias horas y el Sol ya se había metido. No tenía labores para el día siguiente, así que me hundí entre las mantas de mi cama.

La tranquilidad me duró poco, cuando escuché un portazo. Seguro era mamá.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de que ella no me escuchara. No me sorprendió la escena que presencié en la entrada de mi casa.

Una vez más, mi madre había ido a buscar su tan anhelado "consuelo" en los brazos de otro hombre.

Me sentía de nuevo como la niña de 5 años que fue obligada a guardar el secreto, por el bien de su familia…

En silencio, pero gritando por dentro.

**Bueeeeeeeeeeno, jaja me tardé esperando a que ocurriera, qué se yo, un milagro y de la nada tuviera como mil reviews y dos mil seguidores, pero no ocurrió :C**

**En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Saludos, Emily. :D **


	9. Nota de la autora

A tod s aquella que me leen:

Tengo una pequeña mala noticia :c He estado enferma en estos últimos días, nada más y nada menos que de mis ojos, por lo que cosas como escribir o leer me son muy complicadas. Esta semana no podré actualizar mis historias, pero prometo estar de vuelta antes del próximo lunes, sin falta.

Gracias a quienes siguen mis historias.

Saludos, Emily.


End file.
